Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction
by BluePyromaniac
Summary: Fazbear's Fright is looking for a security guard to work the night shift, but who would want to work in a place based off of an old pizzeria? Well, the daughter of a well-known employee would! At first, she is only working there to honor her father, but as she digs deeper into the mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she stays for a different reason. To discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm basically only posting this on here because my friend wanted to read it, but I hope anyone else who decides to read this enjoys it! I already wrote the whole story, so if you have any suggestions, I won't be able to take them. Sorry!**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 1**

"So, you're the chick applying for the security guard job?" the guy in front of me asked. Just hearing his voice made me regret my decision of applying for this job.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, trying my best not to sound annoyed by his typical skateboarder accent. "My name is Krystal."

"Well, Krys, I'm your boss, Jake," he smiled. I gave him an agitated look when he called me 'Krys,' but he didn't seem to get the hint. He extended his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you…Jake," I sighed, hesitantly shaking his hand. _This was a horrible mistake_, I thought.

"So, man, why would you wanna work in a place like this?"

"My father used to work at Freddy's Pizzeria. I basically grew up in that pizzeria chain. Plus, I was looking for a job and I saw your add in the newspaper."

"Dude, that's awesome! I always liked that place. Too bad it had such a bad history…" he sighed. "Hey, at least that guy got what he deserved! Now he's rotting in jail. That or he got the electric chair…I never really heard much about him after he got caught."

"Yeah…good thing, huh…" I muttered, not wanting to think about the past of the place I used to call my second home.

An awkward silence fell between us. "Uhh…" he finally said, "You start next Monday. Don't be late, man."

"R-Right…" I nodded. _What was I thinking?_ I asked myself as I quickly left Jake's office.

Right when I got into my car, I leaned back in my seat and stared at the car's roof. "I wonder if you're proud of me," I said to myself, directing my words towards my deceased father who I hoped was watching over me. "I miss you, Dad."

I put my keys in the ignition and started up my car. The drive home was boring and quiet since I didn't bother to turn on the radio. When I got back to my apartment, I collapsed on my couch. _I guess I should take a nap. I'm pretty exhausted_, I decided, shutting my eyes.

My rest didn't last that long, since it was interrupted by a knock at my door. I groaned and slowly got up to answer the door. In the doorway stood my friend Amber, who held a bag of chips and a 6-pack of Coke. "Hello hello!" she smiled, "How did it go?"

"I don't even know," I mumbled, wiping my tired eyes. I moved out of doorway and let her in. "All I know is my boss sounds like a hippy."

"That sounds like it sucks. At least he's not like our Dads' boss. Remember how they always complained about how bad he was?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I guess you're right. It could be worse."

We sat on the couch and pigged out on all of the stuff Amber brought over. "What did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"Mostly just the old pizzeria…and the killer…" I mumbled.

"Oh…" she frowned, looking away.

The pizzeria chain was always a bit of a sore subject between us, seeing as how we both grew up in that place. Watching its reputation become more and more damaged was pretty painful.

"I miss that place…" she admitted.

"Maybe you should get a job at Fazbear's Fright, too. It'll be nostalgic," I smiled. "I'll go back to my boss's office tomorrow and ask if there are any jobs."

"Really? Thanks!" Her amber eye that wasn't covered in her brown hair lightened up and she smiled.

"No problem. Hey, once we start getting paid, we won't have to continue leaning on our parents' money!"

"That'll make things easier. I won't have to be as careful when spending money."

"Yeah…"

After some more pointless conversations, Amber finally left. I curled up on my leather couch and got the sleep I needed.

The next day, I went back to Jake's office and put up with his annoying voice so I could discuss Amber's job. I was able to get Amber an interview with Jake on Friday.

Before I left, Jake asked me something. "So…you said your old man used to work at Freddy's?"

"Yeah…" I answered. "What about it?"

"Could I maybe talk to him? You know, ask him a few questions about the pizzeria?"

I sighed, "That's not really possible."

"What? Why?"

"He's not alive anymore," I quietly said.

"Oh…um…Sorry, man."

"I-It's fine. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, right."

When I got back to my car, I sat in my seat silently, getting lost in thought. _Why is it so hard to talk about Dad with anyone other than Amber? Maybe it's because she went through the same thing as me…but I was able to talk about him even before she lost her father. He died after my Dad…I wonder what happened to them...They both just went to work and never came back. No one ever even found their bodies…_I snapped out of my daze and finally drove back home.

The week flew by like minutes and before I knew it, it was Monday. I arrived a half an hour early and met with Amber. "So…how was your first day?"

"Honestly, looking for relics of the pizzeria isn't as boring as I expected," she admitted.

"I hope my job isn't as bad as I'm expecting it to be," I sighed.

"I hope so, too."

"So, what did you guys find?" I asked.

"We found some guy who helped design one of the buildings. He said something about a sealed off room in the back. We're gonna check it out tomorrow."

"I better get to my office," I said, looking at my phone that read "11:55."

"Good luck! Hopefully it's easier than my Dad's was. He was always really exhausted after work. Well , see ya tomorrow!"

After Amber left, I walked to my office. I stared through the glass screen that gave me a view of the hallway until I got a phone call.

"Hey hey! Glad you came back! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time! You know, since just talking with me in my office isn't really all that exciting…We found some great new relics! You're friend is really good at finding those things. Good thing I hired her!" Jake said, his annoying voice blasting through the phone's speaker.

"What're you guys even doing?" I asked.

"We're tracking down a new lead! So uh…let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week so we had to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire! Uh…when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building and work their way towards you, then pass you, and out the exit. Uh…you've officially become part of the attraction! You'll be starring as…the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! You'll make it feel really authentic, I think," he rambled.

_Oh God, kill me now, _I thought as I flipped through the cameras on my tablet. There we relics from the pizzeria chain everywhere.

"Uh…now let me tell you about what's new! We got another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head, which we think could be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old-school, metal though, so watch the fingers."

_Oh wow! A desk fan! How exciting! That'll totally make the whole horror experience so much more intense!_ I sarcastically thought to myself.

"Uh, right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights and spooky props, but I honestly thought we'd have more by now…uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying 'boo!'"

"OH HELL NO THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!" I growled.

"Hey, you asked for a job here!" Jake chuckled. "Anyways, like I said, we're trying to track down some good leads right now…uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that…so, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find…uh, right now, just get comfortable with the new set up. You can change the security cameras over to your right with the click of that blue button. You can toggle the hall cams and the vent cams-"

"Wait, why do we have vent cameras?" I asked.

"Um, it was because there were cams in the vents of one of the old restaurants and we thought it would make the whole experience more, you know, immersive."

"Uh…okay?"

"As I was saying, over to your far left you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, to reboot any systems that may go offline…heh, when trying to make the place feel vintage, we may have overdone it a bit…some of the equipment is barely functional…yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire, t-that's a real risk…uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you have the ventilations go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowing!"

_Oh I bet you know a whole lot about seeing some crazing things. I mean, this guy has to do some kind of drugs. Just listen to him,_ I thought.

"Okay! Keep an eye on things and we'll try to have something new for you tomorrow night!" And with that, he hung up.

"Thank God that's over," I sighed. I checked the time on my phone. It was only 1:00A.M. I groaned. I continued flipping through the cameras and looked at what the cameras showed.

Cam 01 showed the exit in which people would leave after passing my office

Cam 02 showed a hallway with posters lining the walls and Bonnie(or what was left of him) at the end with a flashing light coming from one of his eyes.

Cam 03 was the end of the hallway that turned and went into the hallway Cam 02 showed.

Cam 04 showed the beginning of the hallway that Cam 03 showed the end of and had a Foxy head hanging from the wall with a light shining through one of the eyes.

Cam 05 showed a hallway with pizza slices on the wall and an arcade cabinet at the end.

Cam 06 showed the arcade cabinet in Cam 05.

Cam 07 showed another arcade cabinet in the same hallway Cam 06 showed.

Cam 08 showed a hallway with a Chica head with flashing lights coming from the eyes on the ground beside a pile of presents and drawings and the Marionette's head on the wall.

Cam 09 showed a shadowy hallway that had a single picture of Bonnie on the wall with the exit and a barely noticeable Freddy costume at the end.

Cam 10 showed the exit in Cam 09.

It was hard to comprehend everything I had to keep track of. That didn't even include the stupid vent cameras that I thought were completely pointless. I clicked the "Map Toggle" button and flipped through the vent cameras.

Cam 11 showed the vent connected to the hallway Cam 09 and 10 showed.

Cam 12 showed the vent connected to the hallway Cam 06 and 07 showed.

Cam 13 showed the vent connecting the hallways Cam 05 and 08 showed.

Cam 14 showed the vent connecting the hallway with the exit in Cam 09 and 10 to my office.

Cam 15 showed the vent connecting the hallway in Cam 02 and the vent Cam 14 showed.

I noticed there was an option to seal vents. I sealed the vent Cam 13 showed and the little green bar between the two hallways turned red. I clicked the "Map Toggle" button again and flipped through the cameras. I also noticed the button above the "Map Toggle" button that read "Play Audio." I clicked it and the familiar laugh of Balloon Boy blasted through the speakers.

"There's so much to keep track of! How does he expect me to do this?" I grumbled to myself. I wasn't even paying attention to the time until I heard my phone alarm go off. The sound of a clock going off and children cheering played, which signified the end of my shift.

I got up and traded placed with the daytime security guard. I almost fell asleep driving home. _I guess I'll have to start sleeping during the day_, I decided. I collapsed on my bed when I got home and was about to fall asleep, but a noise coming from my computer stopped me.

"What now?" I mumbled, getting up and sitting at my desk. I'd received an email from someone with no name. The only content in the email was a file named "mini game." I hesitantly clicked it and I was instantly brought to a game you'd play in an arcade cabinet when I was growing up.

It showed Chica and Bonnie standing on the stage and Freddy in front of the stage with "WASD" above him. I used those keys to move around. I moved to the room south and noticed a dark purple version of Freddy moving around with the text "follow me" in the bottom left corner. I followed him and he led me to a room with a boarded up wall to the right and another room to the north and the south. The purple Freddy went to the room to the north when I tried following him, red text appeared saying "ERROR" and I couldn't enter the room. When I started to leave though, I was attacked by a purple man and he took Freddy apart as a loud noise screeched through my computer speakers.

I jumped in shock. "What the hell?" I gasped. "W-What just happened?" The game closed on its own and I was left wondering what I'd just witnessed. _Who was that purple guy? _I thought. "M-Maybe it was just Jake screwing with me…I'll ask him before my shift…"

I yawned and laid back down, but I couldn't get much sleep since I was still in shock from what I'd just played.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2! I'm going to upload these daily, so chapter 3 will be out tomorrow! Enjoy:3**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 2**

I got up at 10:00P.M. and got ready for my shift. I put on my purple security guard outfit and my purple security hat. I put my purple hair into a side ponytail with a yellow bunny pin.

When I was driving to Fazbear's Fright, I almost hit five cars because I was so tired. I decided to stop by a gas station and grab some energy drinks so I wouldn't pass out during my shift. When I arrived, Amber me at the door.

"Hello hello! I have a surprise for you!" Amber smiled, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What is it?" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Krys," she sighed. "What's with you? You look like you got hit by a bus and they went back to see if you were okay and they ended up running you over again."

"Gee thanks," I grumbled. "I got some weird email with a screwed up mini game with the animatronics in it. I had to play as Freddy and follow around some demented purple version of him. Then he went into some room in the back and I couldn't follow him, but when I tried leaving, I got attacked by some purple guy and they dismembered Freddy."

"That's really screwed up. Do you know who sent it?"

"Nope. I think it might've been Jake pulling some sick joke on me."

"It can't be him. He sucks with computers. Working with him all day proves that," Amber sighed.

"Ugh…I don't even care anymore. I just wanna get my shift over with and sleep." I checked my phone. It was 11:57P.M. "I gotta go…I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! Um…try to get more sleep when you get home, alright?"

"You don't need to tell me that."

She left and I walked to my office. After settling down in my chair, I opened one of my energy drinks and took a large gulp. Then the phone started to ring again.

"Hey man, okay, I have some awesome news for you!" Jake said, his annoying voice playing through the phone speaker.

_ Oh joy, here we go again, _I thought.

"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that…so I thought that we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction."

_Dude, like, totally_, I internally joked, mimicking Jake's voice.

"Dude, that makes this feel legit, man! But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this! We found one. A _real _one. Uh… oh uh gotta go man! Uh, w-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it! Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"

"H-Hey wait!" I tried to stop him, but he'd already hung up.

"Uh, hello! Hello hello!" a familiar voice played through the phone.

"No. Fucking. Way," I gasped.

"Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

It was Amber's dad. He even has the same stupid greeting in the audio tapes as he did when he was alive. I mean, that's where Amber got her greeting.

"Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."

"Ow," I mumbled, thinking about what it would be like to have any of those things happen to you while using one of those suits.

I flipped through my cameras as the audio continued to play. That's when I saw him. When I flipped to Cam 05, I saw a greenish-gold animatronic staring back at me. He looked like a golden version of Bonnie, but he had an ear ripped off and he appeared to be decaying. He didn't have animatronic eyes, though. They were human eyes, and they looked oddly familiar.

"W-Why is he moving around?" I asked myself. Static enveloped the screen and when it went away, he was gone. "OH GOD, WHERE DID HE GO?" I spastically checked the cameras and stopped on Cam 10, I saw the scorched face of Balloon Boy staring back at me. When I pulled the screen away, he was standing right in front of me, his glowing white eyes staring directly at me. He suddenly lunged at me and tipped my chair backwards.

I heard loud beeping and saw flashing red lights as I quickly pulled my chair back up and checked my systems. I had a ventilation error and I quickly rebooted it. I tried to calm myself down, and after I finally had my breathing under control, I checked my cameras again.

"M-Maybe I can play Balloon Boy's voice and that stupid thing will follow it. I remember the other animatronics were attracted to noise," I muttered to myself, still in shock after what I'd just experienced. I clicked the "Play Audio" button in Cam 05. My plan had worked and when I checked back on Cam 05, I saw him in there.

"Oh, thank God," I sighed in relief. Then the static covered the screen again and he was gone. "FUCK NOT AGAIN."

After a bit more hide and seek with that decomposing jackass and rebooting my systems, I brought my screen down. That's when I saw him staring back at me through the glass.

"Oh…hi…" I weakly said. The smell of death reached my nose and I almost threw up. "Ugh, disgusting!" I covered my nose with my hand. "I guess I'll just have to stare you down. You don't like to move when I'm looking at you, do you?"

I heard some groaning and moaning coming from somewhere in the building, and it sounded close, but I didn't know where it was coming from. It was pretty muffled and I couldn't make out what it was saying.

"D-Did you say that?" I asked, as if expecting him to respond. "…Okay then."

My phone alarm finally went off and the sound of a clock and children cheering rang in my ears. When I took my sight away from the decaying bunny and I looked back, he was gone. "I guess he's not a morning person."

When I arrived at home, I almost went to sleep, but again, I got another email. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I grumbled to myself. I opened the email and clicked the file. It contained another mini game.

It was the same as the last, but this time I played as Bonnie. I decided to take the left path this time, hoping I wouldn't run into the same demented purple Freddy as I did last time. I walked to the left room again and saw a room with animatronic parts on the table. I walked back to the room on the right and went south. I saw a pink curtain on the left wall and sure enough, the purple Freddy was back again and was urging me to follow him. I obeyed hesitantly and he continued leading me to the same room he did the previous time. I saw the remains of Freddy laying on the ground as I followed him into the same room. Again, I couldn't enter the room and the screen said "ERROR." The purple guy then proceeded to dismember Bonnie as he did Freddy and the game closed on its own.

"Why is this happening?" I asked myself.

I was about to shut down my computer when I got another email. When I opened this one, there were five links. I clicked on one, and almost threw up. It was a picture of that decomposing Bonnie, staring at me through the screen with those terrifyingly familiar bloodshot eyes. He had his mouth open and a human mouth was inside.

"W-What the actual fuck?" I stuttered. "T-There's a person in there?"

I hesitantly clicked on the next link and a similar picture appeared. It was a picture of the guy inside the suit ripping the Bonnie head off of him, trying to get out. His bloodshot eye was visible behind the golden rabbit's teeth.

I clicked the next one and a picture of the guy forcing the golden Bonnie's mouth open, trying to escape popped up.

"I-I guess that explains the smell of death," I whispered.

I was scared to open the other one, but I forced myself to click the links. The first wasn't a picture, but it was some text that read "He will come back. He always does. We have a place for him."

The last one was a picture. It wasn't as bad as the other three pictures. It had the gold Bonnie's eye and some of his face visible with the text "I am still here" beside him.

I tried getting sleep that night, but I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing those haunting eyes staring back at me. I decided that since I couldn't get any sleep, I'd do some research on the old pizzerias.

First I looked up the most recent pizzeria and found that the layout of that place is similar to the layout of the mini games. One thing was off, though. There was no back room in the actual pizzeria, but there was one in the mini games.

I decided to call Amber. "Hello hello?" she greeted me.

I remembered her father's training tapes, but I decided I'd tell her face-to-face. "Hey Amber, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find that animatronic?"

"Well, you remember that sealed off area that the one guy who helped design one of the buildings told me about? We busted through the wall of that place and there he was! Just sitting there, like he was waiting for us! There was some dried blood around him for some reason and he smelled really bad, but Jake said it would add to the freakiness of the show!"

"O-Okay…where exactly was this sealed off room?"

"Um…I think it was near the restrooms on the right side of the building."

_That room back room…it's the sealed off room! _I realized.

"Okay! Thank you, Amber! Hey, can we meet at the mall at 11:00P.M? I gotta talk to you about something."

"Uh…sure? But shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No time for sleep when you're solving a mystery!"  
"Um okay?"

"See ya."

"Bye bye."

I printed out everything I'd found and I put it all into a manila folder. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder who's inside that suit,_ I thought. _Poor guy must be in a world of pain. I wish I could get him out of there._ I passed out after an hour of staring at my ceiling.

* * *

_"Save them…Save them…" a voice repeated._

_ "S-Save who?" I asked, but received no answer. I only heard the voice repeat "Save them" again and again, as if stuck on some endless loop._

_ "Save them…Save them…"_

_ "YOU CAN'T" a different voice said. This voice sounded familiar, as if I'd heard it a million times before, but I just can't remember who it belonged to._

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. I sat up in my bed and noticed my clothes were soaked in sweat. I checked my phone. It was 10:25P.M.

I forced myself to get up and I showered. After I got out, I got dressed in my uniform and left. I drove to the mall and saw Amber waiting outside.

I ran over to her and shoved the manila folder into her hands.

"Here!" I said.

"W-What's this?" she asked.

"Stuff you need to know. Let's go inside. We have to have a long talk about what I found out."

We got food at one of the fast-food restaurants and sat at a table. Amber opened up the folder and flipped through all of the papers. "Wow, you certainly did your research," she blinked, staring at all of the photos I had of the mini games and the pizzeria layout.

After reading through all of it, she asked, "So why does all of this matter?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea if it matters. It may be extremely important or I could've just wasted my time," I admitted. "Did you see the pictures of the emails I got yet?" I pointed to the bottom of the stack of papers. "Look at those."

She sipped her drink and nearly spit it out when she saw them. "I-I…Uh…that explains the blood and rotting smell. I knew there was something weird about Springtrap."

"Springtrap?" I asked.

"That's what Jake named him. He said he listened to some training cassettes he found and decided that 'Springtrap' was a fitting name."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the person on those training cassettes is your dad. Jake made me listen to one last night."

Amber actually spit her drink out this time. "WHAT?"

"Yeah…"I chuckled. "You should ask Jake if you can listen to them tomorrow."

"I-I will…" she mumbled. "By the way, you look like a train wreck."

"Wow, you're great at putting things lightly," I grumbled. "Well, I'm sorry that it's hard to sleep when you've got weird emails being sent to you, hallucinations trying to scare the hell out of you, and a decaying animatronic with a decomposing human corpse inside of it trying to kill you every night."

"Wait, what? Springtrap is trying to kill you?"

"Well, I don't think he's trying to give me a hug."

"He might! Who knows, maybe the guy inside that suit is a really nice guy!"

"I'm not gonna take the risk of letting that thing get anywhere near me, so I'm just gonna continue to believe that ZomBon wants to see this," I pointed at myself, "in two pieces."

"ZomBon?" she giggled.

"I like that more than Springtrap."

"It's cute!"

"I wasn't really going for 'cute' when trying to nickname a murderous decomposing rabbit."I checked my phone. It was 11:45P.M. "Whelp, I guess it's time to go babysit a decaying jackass again."

"Are you really gonna go back?"

"It's better to have him focused on killing me instead of focusing on trying to leave. You do realize how much chaos that guy would cause if he got outside, right?"

"You're right, but I still think you shouldn't go!"

"Well, it's my choice. I'm gonna go. Plus I'm interested on how this mystery is gonna play out."

"Okay…just don't die, alright? I don't want to have to deal with another person in my life leaving for that stupid job and not coming back."

"I'll come back. Have some faith in me, will ya?" I smiled. "See you later."

"I better see you later or I'll kill you."

"How can you kill me if I'm already dead?"

"I'll find a way."

With that, we split up. I drove to Fazbear's Fright to face another night of hell.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! So, Amber is Phone Guy's daughter, if you couldn't tell from the way she spoke in chapter 1! By the way, I added Springtrap talking because of the update where you can hear Purple Guy trying to say something. Okay, well, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 3**

I sat in my chair, waiting for my phone to ring. However, when it did, Jake wasn't talking, Amber's dad was. "Okay Phone Guy, what's new?" I actually never knew Amber's dad's name, so I always called him Phone Guy because he always said "hello hello" when he greeted people. It always seemed to annoy him and he'd always say I was just like my dad.

"Uh, hello hello! Uh…for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring-locks located around the inside of the suit," he said.

I flipped though the cameras and played audio in the rooms farthest from me to keep Springtrap away. It kept him away from me for the first few hours and he wasn't giving me too many problems.

"It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring-locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring-locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as any moisture may loosen then and cause them to break loose."

_I wonder why it's such a big deal to keep these spring-locks untouched,_ I thought.

"In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience."

_OH, _I blinked.

The next thing he said really got my attention. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or security cameras."

_Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or security cameras,_ those words rang through my mind. _That's why Freddy and Bonnie couldn't enter that room! It wasn't programmed in their digital maps, so they didn't know it was there! But wait…what about that Shadow Freddy? Why could he go in? Isn't he an animatronic, too?_

"This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatonics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," and with that, the call ended.

"Whelp, that's why there's a rotting corpse inside of Springtrap," I determined. I looked at Cam 09, where I saw a glowing white eye staring back at me. "Oh, hey buddy. I was just talking about you."

Static enveloped the screen and when I could see the camera again, he was gone. I switched to Cam 08 and saw him just…standing there. "Hello, again," I smirked, as if he could hear me. I switched to Cam 09 and played audio, but he never followed Balloon Boy's voice. He ignored it and moved closer to me.

I pulled my screen down when I heard the sound of beeping and saw flashing red lights, alerting me that one of my systems went offline. "Now is not the time," I grumbled, moving to my left to reboot the ventilation. "I don't wanna start seeing things again."

When I went back to check the cameras, I was stopped by figure walking down the hall. "F-Freddy?" I stuttered. He ducked away and when I turned, he jumped in my face and screamed. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

My systems went down again and I turned to fix them. Once I rebooted the audio, I pulled down my screen, only to see the face of Springfuck peeking at me from my doorway. The smell of death made its way to my nose again and I covered it. "Can you put on some deodorant or something? You smell bad," I grumbled. "Hey, I know there's someone in there! Can you hear me?"

I heard that voice again. "H…p…m…" it mumbled.

"Did you say that? You really need to speak up!" I said, "Can you repeat that?"

"H..l…p…m…" he groaned, still extremely muffled, but a bit more clear.

"What was that? H...l…p…m…?" I mimicked.

_H…l…p…m…? Is he trying to say "Help me?" _I wondered.

My phone alarm when off and the sound of a clock followed by the cheering of children filled my ears. "Well, see you tomorrow, Springfuck," I said as he disappeared. I guess knowing that there's a human soul in there makes him a bit less scary. If he was just cold, lifeless machine with no emotions, then I'd probably be terrified, but there's someone in there.

I drove home and sat in my computer chair, just waiting for the email to arrive. When it did, I immediately opened it and started up the mini game.

This time, I was Chica, who was standing on stage holding her cupcake. I'd already replayed the mini games and memorized the layout of the whole place. I'd also found a few things I hadn't found before, like in the first mini game, there were panels in the right wall of west hallway along with "bbdblclick" on the opposite wall. In the second mini game, there were four grey cupcakes in the walls of the west hallway.

When I went down the west hallway in this mini game, there were the numbers "395248" in the right wall. I jotted down those numbers on a sticky note and followed the Shadow Freddy to the safe room. Then remains of Freddy and Bonnie covered the ground. I walked up to the safe room, only to be greeted with the same red "ERROR" text. I moved away from the room and was dismembered by the mysterious purple man, again.

I began to think about all of the information I had gathered. _So…how did that guy get inside the Springtrap suit? Only employees are supposed to wear them, right? So that means the guy inside of Springtrap is an employee. And that purple guy…he knew about the safe room, seeing as how he came out of there, and customers aren't supposed to know about the safe room, so he must be an employee, too. Who the hell are these guys? Or guy…maybe they're the same person. Well, I'll find out eventually._

I started to look into the five missing children case. _I remember hearing something about the children being led into a back room by a mascot of Freddy's Pizzeria. That "back room" was likely the safe room, so the murderer was probably an employee. _

I found an article that describes the suit the murderer was wearing. It stated that the killer used a golden suit, but there was nothing else about it. _That leaves two likely candidates for the identity of this suit: Golden Freddy and the Springtrap suit. I remember Dad showing me pictures of Golden Freddy. If I remember correctly…the Golden Freddy suit only had four fingers had an endoskeleton, so it wasn't a suit meant to wear. That means the suit used was probably the Springtrap suit. According to Phone Guy, employees had to know how to use the suits properly, so it was definitely an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

"So I have three people…the guy in the Springtrap suit, the mysterious purple guy, and the killer. What do they have in common? They were all employees at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I said to myself. I documented all of my finds and put them into a manila folder.

I called Amber again. "Hello hello?" she said.

"I have more information. Meet me at the mall at 11:00P.M. again, okay?" I asked.

"Alright. I don't think Jake will mind if I leave early again."

"Who cares if he did? This is much more important than those relics!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll see you then. Just get some sleep!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye bye."

The call ended and I laid down in my bed. I checked the time on my phone. It was 10:00A.M. I smiled when my eyes trailed to the screensaver of Dad and I when I was little. Then I frowned when I looked closer. _Dad's eyes are terrifyingly similar to Springtrap's eye…I mean, it would explain why his eyes looked so familiar…but that would mean…NO! THERE'S NO WAY! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! _I thought.

I pushed that thought into the back of my head, hoping I would never think it again. "Ugh. I'll just go to sleep," I muttered to myself.

I got up later, showered, got into my uniform, and made my way to the mall. I met Amber at the same fast-food restaurant as last time and we got a table. I shoved the manila folder into her hands as I sipped my drink, chewing the tip of the straw. "Read it."

Amber nodded and looked through the papers, reading them carefully. "Okay, so what you're trying to say is that the guy inside of Springtrap, the purple guy, and the killer are all the same person?" she blinked.

"No! I'm just saying that there's a possibility that they might be!"

"Well, if they are, he certainly got what he deserved," she smirked. "That must be pretty painful."

"No kidding. Did you borrow those training cassettes yet?" I asked.

"Only the first three."

"Yeah, those are the only ones I heard, too. I'm gonna hear another one when I get the office, I'm sure."

"My dad…he sounds so different in those tapes…He just didn't sound…right. He didn't have much emotion in his voice. I only remember him sounding awkward and oddly calm, but never emotionless…It was like he was reading a script for the first time and didn't know what emotion to use while saying the lines, so he just didn't use any emotion at all…"

"Yeah…"

After a long silence, Amber finally said, "Do you wanna head back to Fazbear's Fright with me?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. I might get some brownie points with Jake if I get there early, anyways."

We drove separately and arrived a half an hour early. When we entered, I was immediately greeted was immediately greeted by the face of Springtrap. Amber jumped in shock, but I just poked his nose.

"Don't worry. He doesn't like moving during the day. He also won't move when someone is looking at him," I smiled. "Hello, Springfuck. I see you haven't fixed that rotting odor problem."

"How are you _not _freaked out by him? He's a decomposing corpse in a broken down animatronic suit!"

"Well Amber, when you have this jackass trying to kill you all night, you develop a tolerance to him. Like, I no longer get nauseous when I get a whiff of that scent of his. His eyes are still freaky, though." I looked into his eyes and got shivers down my spine. They were still hauntingly familiar.

"Ugh, I can't even take this anymore. I'm gonna get out of here. Good luck," she said quietly, sickened by the sight and smell Springtrap.

"Thanks. See you later," I smiled, not taking my eyes away from Springtrap. I heard the sound of the door closing behind me as Amber left. "So, who's in there? Is it the killer? Is it the purple guy? Is it…?" I stopped myself from mentioning Dad. "No, you can't be…Well, I'll see you at 12:00A.M."

I walked to my office, but not before poking Springtrap nose again. I settled down in my chair and practiced clicking on the cameras quickly, switching to my reboot screen and rebooting systems, toggling the map, sealing vents, and playing audio. My phone started ringing, and I prepared my brain for the information I was going to receive.

"Uh hello? Hello hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um…don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring-lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees," Phone Guy started.

"Oh wow…" I blinked, my wide eyes trying to keep track of where Springtrap was while still comprehending the information that was being given to me.

"Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician."

'_Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.' What a fucking joke! _I thought, remembering all of the horrible incidents that occurred at that pizzeria chain.

"Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated, or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Phone Guy finished this statement, and the call ended.

"Well, that didn't help…" I sighed. "All I know now is how dangerous those suits were."

_That pizzeria chain…I guess it was always pretty shady. I mean, when people went missing, which happened pretty frequently, they stopped trying to fix the problem after a while and they just tried covering it up, _I thought. _It's not that surprising that they'd risk the life of employees by making them wear those suits. I guess they're more like bear traps than suits…maybe that's why Jake called him "Springtrap…"because of the spring-locks and it's resemblance to a bear trap._

I realized I was becoming too lost in thought and I needed to pay attention to that zombie-like bunny rabbit that was trying to kill me. "Fuck, where did he go?" I spastically switched cameras in an attempt to find him. I ran into Balloon Boy's face a few times, but I learned that just quickly switching cameras will make him go away. When I switched to Cam 08, though, I was faced with a hallucination I didn't know how to handle yet…the Marionette.

All I heard was loud noises and screeching. The face of the Marionette blocked my vision, and it moved every time I turned my head, making it impossible to see anything. My dimmed vision didn't help, either. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" I yelled.

His glowing white eyes, which resembled Springtrap's, stared right into mine as he stood centimeters from my face. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the blaring mechanical screeching, but it was no use. It was like it was inside my head, so covering my ears did absolutely nothing.

Once he finally went away, I rebooted my ventilation, which had gone offline after the Marionette had left. After that, I looked for the whereabouts of Springtrap, who was not present in any of the cameras. Then I heard banging in the vents. I quickly toggled the map and saw that he was on Cam 15. I sealed the vent before he could get any closer to me. I sighed in relief when the little green bar turned red before Springtrap could move.

I played Balloon Boy's voice in Cam 04, and a "hello" rang through the building. I continued checking the cameras until I stopped on Cam 04, where a familiar dangling animatronic was staring at me with the same haunting eyes as all of the others.

"Mangle?" I blinked. When I pulled my screen away, an extremely loud sound that sounded like a mash up of static and a broken radio blasted inside my head. "OW! WHY DOES EVERYTHING IN THIS DANM PLACE WANT ME TO GO DEAF?!"

I forced myself to bear with the noise and reboot my ventilation and audio devices. When I finished rebooting them and the static-like broken radio sound stopped, I checked outside of my office. "Phew!" I sighed in relief, not seeing that decomposing bunny anywhere. I continued my routine on flipping through the cameras, locating Springtrap, rebooting my systems, and sealing vents until my phone alarm went off. "Finally!"

I walked down the hallways of the fright attraction, looking for Springtrap. He was right at the door again, where he was when I arrived. I stared at him taking a good look at his animatronic body. I noticed that the things that I believed to wires were actually organs. "Ugh…those spring-locks certainly got you good, didn't they?" I smirked.

_Well, I guess I should see if it's true…_I decided, pulling my phone out from my pocket and looked at the screensaver of Dad and I. I compared Springtrap's eyes to Dad's eyes, and sure enough, they were identical.

"No…there's no way!" I chuckled, trying to ignore the proof. "You can't be in there, Dad! That doesn't make any sense! There's probably a million people with your eyes out there!"

I left the fright attraction quickly and drove home. _He can't be in there! If he was, there would be the possibility that he killed those children and he could also be the purple guy and…well…Dad would never do that! He was always such a nice guy…to me, at least…He was also out pretty late on the night of the children's disappearances…NO! Why am I thinking about this? _

I was only making myself angrier and angrier. When I arrived at my apartment, I sat in my computer chair, awaiting my usual email. As always, it arrived and I immediately opened it.

In this mini game, I was Foxy. Instead of starting at the stage area, I was at Pirate's Cove. I moved down to the west hallway to see if there was anything hidden in the walls. Inside the left wall, there was a creepy, pitch black version of Bonnie. The only parts of him that were visible were his eyes and teeth, which were white. I continued to follow the Shadow Freddy until I was lead to the safe room. The disassembled remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica covered the floor. I tried to enter the safe room, but I was greeted with the same red text saying "ERROR" and I was attack by the purple man, again.

After playing the mini game, I didn't even feel like doing any research. I just went to sleep. I didn't want to think about that pizzeria chain anymore. I didn't want to think about Springtrap or the guy inside of it. I didn't want to think about _anything_.

* * *

**And that's it! Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow, as always. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! In this chapter, a familiar face shows up! I bet none of you will expect who it is, though. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 4**

_I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't in my room. I looked around me and saw four other children. They look extremely scared for reasons I would soon discover._

Wait, aren't these the missing children?_ I wondered. I tried to say something, but I found that I couldn't speak. _What's going on?

_ "Heh…didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Now look at what's happened," a familiar voice snickered. I looked up at the person in which the voice belonged to. _

…Dad?_ I blinked._

_ "Save them…" it was that voice again. "Save them…"_

H-How? _I thought. _

_ "Save them…"_

_ "You know, you remind me of my daughter," Dad looked at me. "I'll let you go first."_

_"Save them..."_

_ I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do _something_. I couldn't, though. It was like I forgot how to speak._

_ I felt pain shoot through my body, and everything went black. The last thing I heard were the words, "YOU CAN'T."_

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat. "W-What…"I gasped. "W-What…was that?"

_That was just a dream…right? Just a nightmare caused by me debating if Dad was in that suit…_I convinced myself.

I decided I should take a shower and get ready for my shift. I looked in the mirror after I got out of the shower. I had bags under my eyes and I was extremely pale. "What is this job doing to me?" I mumbled to myself. I got changed into my uniform and decided to arrive at work an hour early. I didn't want to spend the time doing research.

I drove to Fazbear's Fright and met an unfamiliar face at the door. I gave him a confused look. "Um…hello?" I said.

_Who is this guy? Doesn't he know Fazbear's Fright isn't opened yet? _I wondered.

"Hi," he greeted me.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what're you doing here? This place isn't opened yet," I told him.

"The guy who runs this place wanted an interview with me. I worked at one of the old locations as a night security guard."

"Y-You did? Which one?"

"The one that closed down the most recent," he said, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mike Schmidt."

"I'm Krystal Adams. I'm the night security guard here," I introduced myself. "Sorry if I sounded rude."

"It's fine," he smiled.

We entered the building together. That stupid rabbit was standing right in front of the doorway. "This here is Springtrap. My boss found him in the safe room of the building you worked at. He smells pretty bad, but he was sitting in there for who knows how long."

He didn't really seem fazed by the smell or sight of Springtrap. It was like he was used to it. "Is this a Golden Bonnie or something?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded.

"…He doesn't move at night, does he?" he asked.

"…How do you know about that?"

"So he does? I guess they all do…" He looked right into Springtrap's eyes. "The animatronics at the restaurant I worked at moved at night, too."

"I'm guessing they weren't too friendly, either. Springtrap is a bit of a jackass," I sighed, poking the decomposing rabbit's nose.

"What's with his eyes?"

"Huh?"

"They look like human eyes."

"Um…can you keep a secret?"

"There's an actual person inside of this thing, isn't there?"

"Yeah…"

"There's a person in all of them, I guess…"

_This guy certainly knows a lot…Maybe I should talk with him about his experiences watching the animatronics…_I decided.

We walked down the hallway and met Amber and Jake. "Hello hello!" Amber smiled. "You must be Mike!"

"…You sound like someone I know," Mike admitted.

"I do? Who?" she blinked.

"Some guy that used to talk to me over the phone while I worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

_…Is he talking about Phone Guy? _I wondered.

"Hey, dude! Thanks for coming in for an interview!" Jake smiled, his stupid voice making me want to leave. Jake looked at me. "Krys, what're you doing here so early? Your shift starts at 12:00A.M!"

"I know…I just didn't have anything better to do, so I thought I'd swing by," I answered.

"Well, since you're here, can you interview Mike? Amber and I found a great lead so we're kinda busy."

"Sure…I guess," I mumbled. He handed me a list of questions.

"Thanks, dude!"

I led Mike to my office and told him he could sit in my chair. I sat on top of my desk. I tossed the list of questions to the side since I had my own questions to ask him. "Man, you are exactly like me," I chuckled. "You had animatronics trying to kill you all night and you had a guy talking to you over the phone…So, who was this guy on the phone?"

"Uh…I don't know his name. I remember he always started his calls with 'hello hello,' like your friend," he answered. "Most of what he told me was bullshit, though."

"I feel like I know who you're talking about. Here, listen to this." I played one of the training cassettes I'd heard on the phone.

"Yeah…that's him."

"Heh…funny you compared him to Amber because he's Amber's dad."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Did you guys find out what happened to him?"

"That's the strange thing…he went to work one night and never came back. He just…disappeared. No one ever even found his body."

"Oh…uh…" He looked at the ground.

_He's hiding something_, I realized.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing…"

"…You know what happened to him, don't you?"

He didn't answer for a while. He finally said, "Yeah…Yeah I do."

"Mind shedding some light on it?"

"…He left some prerecorded messages for me from when he was working his last week. On the fourth night, he was attacked by the animatronics. I'm pretty sure he got stuffed into one of the suits…like all of the others."

"Others?" I blinked. "You know much more than you're letting on."

"You know what? I think you should answer some of my questions," he said.

"Fine, even though _I'm _interviewing _you_," I sighed. "Ask away."

"Do you know who's in that suit?"

"Uh…I'm working on it," I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "I-It's a work in process. Right now, I have three…two suspects."

"And those are?"

"Well, one is the person responsible for the five missing children. The other is this…mysterious purple man. I don't know much about him yet."

"Purple man?" he gave me a confused look.

"Y-Yeah…I know, it sounds a bit weird."

"You know, a friend of mine said he knew someone like that. He just called him 'Purple Guy.' He apparently was the daytime security guard at the pizzeria that existed before the one I worked at. He said he disappeared one day and no one heard anything else about him. Hey, maybe that's the purple man."

"H-He did? What year did he say he worked there?"

"Um…1987 I think. Hey, are you okay? You look a bit pale."  
_Dad was the daytime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in 1987…m-maybe it's just a coincidence! I mean, he _did _always dress in purple _and _his hair was purple...It could've been a nickname! _

"Uh…hello?" Mike waved his hand in front of my face.

"S-Sorry! I just spaced out a bit…" I checked my phone. It was 11:45P.M. "Ugh…my shift starts soon."

"Good luck with that Golden Bonnie thing," he said. "Hey, if you figure anything out, give me a call." He jotted down his number on a sticky note I had on my desk.

"Okay…" I nodded.

Once he left, I collapsed in my chair.

_ Is…Is Dad really in that suit? I mean, he's definitely the 'Purple Guy' that Mike mentioned, so he's probably also the guy in the mini games. Does that mean that…Dad killed those kids? No…I don't have enough evidence to confirm that. I don't think I have enough evidence to even say that the Purple Guy, the guy in the suit, and the killer are the same person. Ugh…I don't even know anymore. All I know is I want to get my shift over with._

I practiced my routine of rebooting the systems and flipping through cameras until I received the usual phone call. "What's new today?"

"Hello hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate, and under _no _circumstance should a customer _ever_ be taken into this room and out of the main show area," Phone guy stated.

_I'm guessing this happened after the children were led into the safe room, _I thought.

"Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Phone Guy said this and the call ended.

_Spring Bonnie? Is that Springtrap? I guess it was a fitting name after all…This also confirms that the Springtrap suit was used to kill the children, seeing as how Phone Guy said it had been moved, _I realized.

I flipped through my cameras to locate Springtrap and I saw him in Cam 09. I played Balloon Boy's laughter in Cam 10 and rebooted my ventilation. "We don't want that going offline," I mumbled to myself. Once it rebooted, I went back to my cameras. When I brought my cameras down, I saw something standing by the box of animatronic heads. That something turned out to be a hallucination of Foxy, who jumped at me.

I almost fell back in my chair, but I managed to balance myself. I went to reboot my audio and ventilation, which had gone offline after Foxy attacked me. "I wish they would all stop doing that!" I grumbled. Once they rebooted, I went to play Balloon Boy's voice in Cam 04.

I repeated this pattern of playing audio and rebooting systems until I saw Springtrap standing in the hallway. His eyes were still uncomfortable to look at. "Oh hey there!" I waved.

"H…p…m…" he groaned.

"Great…_this _again," I sighed. "Who the hell a_re _you? Can you tell me that? Probably not because you can't even speak without sounding like you're underwater." My phone alarm went off and I got up. Before I looked away from him, though, I had one last thing to say. "You _better _not be the person I think you are…" He disappeared and I left.

When I got home, I did what I usually did and waited in my seat in front of the computer. _I wonder who I'll play as this time. There are no more animatronics…_I wondered. When the email arrived I anxiously clicked the link. I was not prepared for what I'd see, though.

This time, I played as a crying child, who looked like a ghost. He had tear stains down his face, so he resembled the Marionette. I did what I usually did and walked down the west hallway, but there was nothing there. There was no Shadow Freddy urging me to follow him, either. I walked to the room where the Purple Guy usually disassembled me, and I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the ground, all of them in pieces. I walked up to the safe room, however, there was no red text that said "ERROR" this time. I was allowed to enter it this time. I jumped at what I encountered. It was a room with three arcade cabinets, the Springtrap suit, four more crying children in the way I entered, and none other than the Purple Guy, who seemed to be in a bit of a panic.

_Five crying children…these are the missing children, aren't they? _I realized. _So it's true…the Purple Guy and the killer are the same person._

I moved towards the Purple Guy, and he moved away from me. He ran to the other side of the room.

_I think I know how this is going to end, _I thought.

I continued chasing him until he ran and hid inside the Springtrap suit. He got up and began to laugh.

_Do not breathe on the spring locks, as any moisture may loosen then and cause them to break loose, _I remembered Phone Guy's words as the scene played out.

He continued to laugh until the spring-locks broke loose. Blood shot out from the suit and the Purple Guy slowly fell to the ground. Then the mini game ended.

I was sent another email with a single picture and a link. The heads of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and another animatronic I couldn't see sat under a spotlight, a light coming from one of their eyes. I clicked the link and there was only text. The text read: "Don't let this story have a Bad ending." That was all. I sat at my computer, trying to comprehend everything.

_So…Dad was the killer…and he's inside that suit…_I thought, _That explains why his body was never found…and why he never came home…_

It was difficult to picture someone like Dad killing _anyone_. I'd always looked up to him and I wanted to be just like him, which is why I got a job at Fazbear's Fright as a security guard in the first place. I didn't know what to think about him anymore.

_This story…it's not over yet…What's with this "Bad ending?" What do I have to do? Why is it a "Bad ending" anyways?_

My vision became blurry. It took me a few moments to realize that I was crying. "Heh…I haven't cried in a long time…I guess I have a good reason to, though…"I sniffled, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I decided to call Amber.

"Hello hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey…can we meet up at 4:00P.M? I've got some information…" my voice sounded week and stuffed up.

"Sure! Hey, what's wrong? You sound upset," she pointed out.

"I-I'll tell you later."

"Okay…"

The call ended and I collapsed on my bed. I was extremely exhausted, so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. However, life had yet another sick twist for me.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Krystal finally realized her dad killed the children and finished all five nights at Fazbear's Fright, but the story isn't over yet! By the way, the friend Mike was referring to was actually Jeremy. I thought it'd be nice to reference all of the past security guards:3 Anyways, Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! I had to do a lot of research for this one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 5**

_I awoke and all I felt was pain. I was looking through a mask that looked like an animatronic head. I was standing on stage, Bonnie and Chica by my sides, and children surrounded the stage._

_ "Hey everyone!" I announced without meaning to in a voice that belonged to Freddy Fazbear. I had no control over my actions. All I knew was that everything was painful._

_ "Hello boys and girls!" Chica exclaimed._

_ "Hi everyone!" Bonnie laughed, his voice glitching a bit as he did._

_ "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I said._

_ "I'm Chica! Let's eat!" Chica introduced herself._

_ "I'm your b-best friend, Bonnie b-b-b-bunny here!" Bonnie chuckled, his voice stuttering and glitching more than before._

What's going on? Why am I inside of Freddy? Why does everything hurt so much? _I thought. _Why can't I do anything?

_"Everyone knows me! F-Freddy Fazbear!" I laughed, my own voice stuttering like Bonnie's._

_ "Is everybody having a good time b-because I sure know that I am!" Bonnie said._

_ "I could use some more-more-more 'HELP ME' more pizza!" Chica admitted._

What was that? Did she just say "help me?" _I thought. _Who the hell is in there? Wait…those kids' bodies were never found, just like Dad's…so does that mean…that they're in these suits?

_ I tried moving, but I only felt more pain. "There's plenty of delicious p-p-p-p-'PEOPLE' delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica!" I stuttered. _

What the hell did I just say? Delicious PEOPLE?

_"You can't live off pizza all the time F-Freddy!" Bonnie said._

_ "You can't? 'CAN'T LEAVE,'" Chica and I both asked, another hidden message in our words._

C-Can't leave? Is this what these children were going through? They were saying all of these things, but no one could hear them.

_"When you're eating, remember to have plenty of green-green-green-green plenty of green vegetables, kids!" Chica stuttered. _

_ "And a-a-a-all of you young bunnies need to have y-y-y-your carrots 'PLEASE RUN!'" Bonnie said._

Please run? W-What's going to happen? Why should they run?

_"Health is important if you want to 'LIVE-LIVE -LIVE-LIVE' have a fun and happy 'CHILDREN' fun and happ-p-p-py time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I announced, the other two animatronics joining in to say 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.'_

Why is this happening? Why can't the kids hear what I'm saying?

_"H-Hey Ch-Ch-Chica!" Bonnie said to the animatronic chicken._

_ "Yeah B-B-Bon-Bonnie-Bonnie?" Chica stuttered, her voice lowering to a demented tone in the middle of her stutter._

_ "You know what I like to do to have fun-fun-fun-fun?" Bonnie asked._

_ "Is it the games?" Chica guessed._

_ "N-N-Nope!" Bonnie chuckled._

_ "Is it the P-P-Pirate's 'DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE' Pirate's Cove?" Chica asked._

Don't let them escape? Escape from what?

_"Not even close!" Bonnie answered._

_ "Well, what is it, B-B-B-Bonnie?" I stuttered._

_ "I like to sing! H-Hahahaha!" Bonnie's laughter was drawn out and glitched._

_ "W-Why didn't you say so? L-L-Let's rock out the band!" I announced._

_ "One, two, one," Chica started._

_ "Two!"Bonnie counted._

_ "Three!" Chica said._

_ "Four!" I finished. Freddy's voice became extremely buggy and was stuck on a loop when he began to sing. All of the sudden, the power when out, causing everyone to scream._

_ When I could see again, I was in a place that looked similar to the mini games. I was in the stage area, however, there were no animatronics on the stage. I took the path that I'd usually take in the mini games and found the safe room. When I entered, I saw Dad talking to himself. _

_ "I can't believe I never got caught," he sighed. "Those stupid kids should know not to follow strangers."_

Did he really just say that?

_I looked behind me and saw the ghosts of the four other crying children. "We know what you did," one of the kids said, which caught Dad's attention._

_ "W-What the hell?" he stuttered. "No…Not you!" He slowly backed away from us._

Am I reliving the events of the mini game?

_"GO AWAY!" he shouted._

_ "We won't forget," another child said. _

_I chased Dad around and sent him into a panic. It was exactly like the mini game, and I knew how this was going to end._

"_G-Gotta hide!" He looked around, and the Springtrap suit caught his attention. "H-Here!" He climbed inside of the suit. Once he saw me cease to chase him, he began to laugh. "Haha…Hahaha! Can't hurt me now, can you? Haha…huh?" He must've heard the spring-locks begin to loosen, because he stopped laughing._

"_Eh-GAH!" The sound of the spring-locks hitting his neck filled the room as blood spilled from the suit. "Ack…ugh…" I could hear him coughing up blood, trying to say something, but the spring-locks lodged in his throat prevented him from doing so. Then, everything faded to black. _

_ "Save them…" that voice said again._

_ "S-Save them? Who?" I asked._

_ "Us…" it said, finally answering me._

_ "Us? Wait…you're one of the children, aren't you? I thought you guys moved on after the pizzeria chain closed down…I guess not."_

_ "Please…don't let this story have a Bad ending."_

* * *

I woke up in a pool of sweat. "Why does this happen so often?" I asked myself. I forced myself to get up and take a shower. When I got out, I checked the time. It was 3:45P.M. I got changed into my uniform and drove to the mall to meet Amber.

"Hello hello!" she smiled at me when I arrived.

"Hey…"I mumbled.

Her smiled turned into a frown when she noticed my lack of energy. "You don't sound any better than you did yesterday. What's wrong?"

"Let's talk about it inside," I sighed.

We got a table at one of the fast food restaurants after getting food. I poked at my food with my fork, not having the appetite for anything. "Now, what's up? What did you find out?" she asked.

"Well, I found out who's in the suit," I answered.

"Who?" she blinked, her eyes fixed on my face, waiting for an answer.

"I was right about the guy in the suit, the killer, and the Purple Guy all being the same person," I muttered, not wanting to tell her his identity.

"Krystal, I know when you're hiding something," Amber said. "What else is there that you're not telling me?"

_I don't wanna talk about this…I don't wanna think about Dad…but I have to tell someone or I'll explode!_ I decided.

It took me a while to actually give her an answer. "…Remember how my dad never came home that one night? The night I slept over your house and I annoyed your dad by asking him constantly when he was coming back? Well…he was in the safe room with the Springtrap suit. He started to lose it and see the spirits of the five missing children. They scared him into hiding inside the suit and the spring-locks loosened and…" I had to calm myself down before I could continue. "…That's why his body was never found...well, never found until you guys discovered the safe room…"

Amber had to take a minute to comprehend everything. "Th-That doesn't make any sense, though! Your dad would never do anything like that!"

"Amber, how do you think I feel? I didn't think he would, either, but then I discovered the evidence!"

"Maybe you got something wrong! There's no way he's in that suit! There's gotta be another reason why they never found his body!"

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Play the mini games for yourself…and remember that the Purple Guy is my dad." I copied all of the emails I'd received and sent them to Amber through my phone. "Have fun." I waved to her and left.

_Maybe I was a bit rude…but she shouldn't have pushed me,_ I thought, sitting in my car. _She's probably scared to think that her dad might be stuck in one of those suits, too, since his body was never found, either. Hopefully, she does a bit of digging and finds out herself. I don't want to be the one to tell her…_

My phone buzzed. I'd received an email from the same mysterious source that had sent me the other ones. It contained a link, which I hesitantly opened. It wasn't a link to a picture or a mini game, though. "It this…a chat?" I blinked.

My phone buzzed again. There was a message in the chat. It said, "Go to Fazbear's Fright if you don't want a Bad Ending."

I typed back, "Is this that kid I saw in my nightmare?" I didn't get a reply. "You know, I'm not going to help you if you don't give me an answer."

"He's probably not gonna answer you, but yes, it is," another person said in the chat. This text was in yellow. The other was in black, so I knew it was someone else.

"And this is?" I typed.

"Just call my Yellow," they replied. "I'm the kid in Chica."

"You guys are awfully talkative. You wouldn't say a thing to me before."

"Well, we probably would continue to be quiet if you weren't our chance at freedom," another person typed in brown text.

"I'm guessing you wanna be called Brown?" I said. "And you're the one inside Freddy?"

"This lady is good at guessing," Brown replied.

"Can we just go?" another kid said in red text.

"You're Red and you're inside Foxy, right?" I typed.

"Yeah…can we go now? I just wanna move on already," Red replied.

I listened to the children and drove to Fazbear's Fright. My phone buzzed when I arrived. There was a message from the kid I was going to refer to as "Black."

"Go to the area Cam 08 shows."

"Why?"

"You'll find out!" one kid said in purple text, who I assumed wanted to be called "Purple" and was the one inside of Bonnie.

"Hey, is it true you're the daughter of "him?"" Brown asked.

"I'm guessing you're talking about that guy who…you know. If that's the case, then yes, I am."

"I feel bad for you…Was he mean?" Yellow asked.

"He actually wasn't. That's why I didn't believe that he was the one responsible for everything at first. Then I saw the truth…"

"Can we go?" Red repeated for the third time.

"I can see who the impatient one is out of you kids…"

I got out of my car and entered Fazbear's Fright. I was met with Springtrap when I entered, as usual. I just stared at him instead of poking his nose or teasing him. "How could you?" is all I said before I walked to the hallway Cam 08 showed.

I got another message from Black. "Poke the Balloon Boy on the drawing."

"Um…okay?" I replied.

I did as Black asked and poked the Balloon Boy drawing. I immediately heard music coming from the arcade cabinet down the hall. I rushed to it and saw a mini game. In the top right corner, it said "BB'S AIR ADVENTURE" with a balloon counter next to it. I was playing as Balloon Boy.

"Collect the balloons!" Purple typed.

I jumped on the platforms and collected the balloons until I climbed to the top platform. My score was 700 when I collected all of the balloons, but the counter still said I had one balloon I needed to collect. I thought I had to go to the little exit door that had appeared where I started when I collected seven balloons

"DON'T GO TO THE EXIT!" Yellow, Brown, Purple, and Red all typed to me.

"Where do I go then?" I asked.

"Go through the wall on the third platform," Black ordered me.

"Okay?"

I jumped to the third platform and glitched through the wall. Balloon Boy fell down and into blackness until he landed on the bottom of a place with black, white, and grey lines in the background. I walked to the right after finding it impossible move to the left. When the screen changed, there were three pitch black balloon boys crying with a tall pitch black…thing…in the middle. I continued walking right and found a room like where I started, but there was a single color-changing balloon at the top of the platforms. I jumped up and got the balloon. When I did, white lines covered the screen and the arcade machine shut off.

"What…just happened?" I typed.

"You beat the first mini game! Congratulations!" Brown replied.

"Go to the room Cam 07 shows," Black said. "Then click the buttons on the arcade machine in this order: top left, bottom left, top right, bottom right."

I found the arcade machine and clicked the buttons in the order Black told me to. The machine turned on by itself. The screen showed a different mini game called "MANGLE'S QUEST." I played as Mangle.

"Collect the endoskeleton parts! Make sure that kid doesn't get you, though!" Yellow typed.

I jumped on the first platform and collected the part of Mangle sitting on it. I walked to the right and saw the kid that I was instructed to stay away from running around. I jumped on the platforms before he could get me and collected two more parts. I continued moving to the right ad saw the last piece, which was Mangle's second head. I jumped up and got it before the kid could get me again. Another exit appeared in the bottom right corner.

"I'm guessing I'm not supposed to touch this one, either?" I asked.

"Nope," Purple replied.

"Go to the platform above the exit and go through the wall," Black ordered.

I listened, and I was able to go right through the wall. Mangle fell out of the screen and into a place where the background was made up of black, white, and red lines, similar to the Balloon Boy mini game. I continued to fall until I landed in a room with something in the middle.

_That thing looks familiar…wait, is that the Marionette? It has the stripes and it looks like it's crying, like the Marionette, _I realized.

I moved left until I found a room with a black background, little color-changing dots, and platforms that looked like caramel apples, but I was guessing they were supposed to be balloons or something.

"Climb to the top," Black typed.

I scaled the platforms and reached a room with a moon in the background along with a cake. I jumped over to the cake and white lines covered the screen when I came into contact with it, then machine shut off on its own, just like the end of the Balloon Boy mini game.

"Go back to the Balloon Boy drawing and poke Balloon Boy," Black said.

I did as he said and repeated my actions that caused the Balloon Boy game earlier. Again, the machine down the hallway turned on when I did this. I walked back to the machine and saw that "BB'S AIR ADVENTURE" was on the screen.

"Why am I playing this again?" I asked.

"You'll find out!" Brown replied.

I sighed and replayed the mini game until the exit appeared. I did what I had done before and ignored the exit. I glitched through the same wall and fell into a different room than before. This one resembled the Mangle mini game after I glitched through the wall. I jumped across the platforms until I found a blue platform. That's when I found a crying child. I approached him and Balloon Boy presented the child with a cake, causing them to look up. White lines covered the screen again and the machine shut down.

"Aw, that's cute," I typed.

"Thank you," Brown said.

"No problem. You don't have to thank me. You guys need to move on, and I'm just fixing what my dad did. It's the least I can do for you all."

"Go to Cam 03 and poke the drawing of the Marionette," Black said.

I went to the bend at the end of the hallway that Cam 04 shows and found the picture I was instructed to poke. I did so, and another arcade machine turned on. I went to it and saw a mini game titled "HAPPIEST DAY." I played as a child with a mask that resembled the crying child's face, which was similar to the Marionette's face. Different colored balloons floated in the air and children with animal masks sat at tables with cake on them. I walked through the area until I reached the end, where I saw a child wearing a bear mask. There was also an empty table at the end in front of another crying child.

"So I guess I gave cake to Brown during 'BB'S AIR ADVENTURE,'" I said.

"Yep," Brown replied.

"You can come back to this are at any time and see your progress," Purple explained. "After you make all five of us happy, we can move on."

"…Who's this kid?" I asked.

"That's Gold...he's the fifth missing child," Yellow answered. "He doesn't talk anymore, which is why he hasn't said anything."

"Wait, I thought all of you were the five missing children! I mean, there are five of you," I said.

"Black isn't one of the five missing children," Brown explained. "He was a kid who went missing before us. That bad guy killed him. Then he became the puppet man."

"Puppet Man? The Marionette?" I asked.

"Yeah," Red confirmed.

_For how long was Dad doing this? The missing children incident happened a while back, and Black went missing _before t_hat,_ I wondered.

"…I'll make things right. I promise," I declared. "You guys won't have to suffer anymore."

"Thank you!" Brown, Yellow, Purple, and Red all said.

Even Black said, "Thank you…"

"Okay, so now what do I do?" I asked.

"Poke the cupcakes in Cams 02, 03, 04, and 06, in that order," Black said.

"Let's time you! See if you can poke them all within 15 seconds!" Yellow challenged.

_I guess they're all still children, despite everything that's happened to them_, I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"One," Brown started.

"Two," Purple said.

"Three," Red typed.

"Go!" Yellow finished.

I ran to the right from Cam 05, where I had started, and down the hallway with Cams 04, 03, and 02. I ran to the end of the hallway and found the cupcake sitting on the floor in Cam 02. I poked it and moved on to Cam 03, where the cupcake was sitting on the ground in front of the Marionette poster. I poked that one and ran up the hall to the last cupcake in that hallway, where it was sitting in front the Foxy head on the wall. After poking that cupcake, I ran to the left and past my staring point in Cam 05 to Cam 06, where the cupcake was sitting on an arcade machine. When I poked it, the arcade machine turned on and there was a mini game titled "CHICA'S PARTY." I played as Chica, but it looked a bit more like Toy Chica.

I had to take a breather before I started playing. "What…What was my time," I said between breathes.

"16 seconds," Red replied.

"Wow," I typed, disappointed in how close I was.

"You were close," Yellow said.

After catching my breath, I began the mini game. There was a cupcake counter in the corner, so I assumed I had to collect all of the cupcakes, like where I had to collect the Balloons in "BB'S AIR ADVENTURE" and parts of Mangle in "MANGLE'S QUEST." I walked right and jumped up on the platforms to collect the first two cupcakes, but after I collected the first one, I got a message from Black.

"Please just ignore those cakes. Don't worry, they don't mean anything," Black said.

"What do I do, then?" I asked.

"Go through the opening in the floor," Black ordered.

I jumped through the opening and saw crying kids that looked like the kids who tried to take Mangle apart in "MANGLE'S QUEST." I assumed I was supposed to ignore those crying brats and find the _actual _crying child.

"Go to the top platform and jump over the wall," Black said.

I did as he said, and saw the crying child. I jumped across the platforms that looked like caramel apples that were at the end of "BB'S AIR ADVENTURE" and "MANGLE'S QUEST" to get to the child, where I presented him with a cake. The child looked up and the screen became covered in white lines, and again, the machine shut down on its own.

I decided to go back to the Marionette picture and play "HAPPIEST DAY" to check my progress. When I checked, I saw there was another child with a chicken mask on standing to the right of the child with the bear mask.

"So that was Yellow?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Yellow answered.

"So what's next?"

"Go to your office," Black said.

I walked down to my office and stood in the middle of the room. "What am I supposed to do in here?" I asked.

"Beside the boy of toy animatronic heads, the panels on the wall can be pushed down," Black informed me. "It works like a keypad."

"What? They do?" I blinked. I kneeled beside it. "What do I do with it?"

"Enter the number code that you found in the mini games I sent you," he said.

"Um…it was…395…248?" I asked myself. "Yeah…I think that's right." I pushed down the panels in that order. "Wow, that's weird," I chuckled.

I walked to the arcade machine that was playing music. The screen showed a mini game titled "STAGE 01." I was playing as Golden Freddy. Another animatronic was also there. It was Springtrap, but before he was sealed away, so at the time when he was called "Spring Bonnie." Both Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie were standing on a stage in front of three children, who were cheering.

"Uh…what do I do?" I asked.

"Jump around the kids until you glitch through the stage," Black typed.

I jumped by the stage until Golden Freddy glitched through the stage and outside of the mini game area. He began falling through the same screen over and over again until he finally landed on solid ground.

"Now, go two screens right," Black ordered. I did that, and I saw an exit, which I had learned to avoid. "Now, jump up until you glitch on top of the mini game area." I listened, and I ended up on top of the area, like Black said.

"This is so weird," I admitted. "This is definitely the strangest mini game so far."

"Jump beside Spring Bonnie until you glitch through the floor of the area and you are inside of the area."

After a few tries, I was able to glitch into the room. I figured out the rest on my own. I began to glitch through the right wall and I ended up in the room with the crying child I was looking for. Golden Freddy presented the child with a cake, like the others. The child looked up and the screen was covered in white lines. The machine shut down on its own again.

I went back to the "HAPPIEST DAY" mini game after poking the Marionette picture and saw there was child with a fox mask standing to the right of the child with a chicken mask.

"Okay, so that's Red…now all that's left is Purple," I sighed. "What now?"

"Go back to your office and poke the Shadow Bonnie on your desk," Black ordered.

"There's a Shadow Bonnie on my desk? I never noticed," I blinked. "He was probably hidden away in the shadows. That's probably where the name 'Shadow Bonnie' comes from."

I walked back to my office and poked the well hidden Shadow Bonnie on my desk. I went back to the arcade machine I was just at and saw the "STAGE 01" mini game on the screen. This time, however, Shadow Bonnie was standing next to Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie and I was playing as him. There was an Exit door in the top right corner, but as usual, I just ignored it.

"Click the buttons on the arcade machine and Shadow Bonnie will begin to glitch out. Keep pressing the buttons until you get to 'BB'S AIR ADVENTURE,'" Black said. "Then jump through the left wall."

I did as he said. I noticed that every time Shadow Bonnie moved, his body would glitch out, making him even creepier.

"Continue pressing the buttons until you reach the purple, black, and white lined room."

After a pressing the buttons for a while, I reached the room Black was talking about. There was a crying child in the bottom left corner who was much darker than the other children. I presented the child with a cake and white lines covered the screen, causing the machine to shut down.

"That's everyone but Gold…"I smiled. "You'll be free soon."

"Thank you!" they all typed.

"Hey, lady, we never got your name," Red pointed out.

"I'm Krystal," I typed.

"We won't forget you!" Yellow replied.

"I definitely won't forget you guys." I walked to the Marionette picture, poked it, and went back to the arcade machine. "Time to finish this."

The "HAPPIEST DAY" mini game appeared on the screen. I walked to the end room and saw a child with a rabbit mask standing to the right of the kid with a fox mask. I walked over to the empty table and presented the final child with cake. The crying child looked up and put on a golden bear mask, like the others. Then, the all of the children disappeared and they're masks slowly fell to the ground, and Black's mask changed into the Marionette's mask. The balloons that were floating inside of the mini game area began to fly out of the area and of the screen. The screen became covered in white lines, and the arcade machine shut down.

"Thank you," Brown, Yellow, Purple, Red, Gold, and Black all said, before they finally moved on.

I smiled as I closed the chat. "You're welcome," I said. My joyful expression soon turned serious. "Now all I have to do is survive the night."

* * *

**I really loved this chapter. And yes, at the beginning, I did use dialogue from "Five Nights at Freddy's: Hidden Lore." I really like it and I wanted to incorporate it in the story somehow:3 I had to research how to get the good ending, since I haven't felt like actually getting it on FNAF 3 yet. I just recently beat FNAF3 and I don't want to replay it yet. Anyways, thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the final chapter! Thank you all for reading this far and supporting me:3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

**Chapter 6**

I didn't bother going back home after I helped the children move on. I just waited around for 12:00A.M. I spent most of the time standing next to Springtrap.

"So…why'd you do it? Why did you kill those children? What was the point?" I asked, almost expecting him to give me an answer. "Maybe you did it because you hated me. Maybe you took out you're hate on other kids. Or maybe it was because you're just twisted. That's probably why Mom left. That doesn't explain why she left me, though. Did she not want any reminders of you, so she left me with a psychotic killer? You guys were both twisted…Is that why you were such a good match?"

I stopped my rambling when Jake arrived. "Hey, uh…what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I just decided to stop by early. I had nothing better to do," I lied. "Where's Amber?"

"She said she had some stuff to take care of," he answered. "She wanted to do some research on some guy who might've got stuck in an animatronic suit. Freaky stuff, man."

"Yeah…" I sighed, looking at the animatronic rabbit beside me. "Freaky stuff…"

"Thank God we found this guy. We'd be in trouble if we didn't find something for this fright attraction," he smirked, looking up at Springtrap. "He's just what we needed."

"Yeah, good thing you found him…" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go grab some of the paperwork I left her yesterday and I'm gonna head out. You don't mind watching the place, right?" he asked, ignoring my sarcasm completely.

"That's my job, isn't it?" I sighed. He walked past me and disappeared down the hallway. I looked back up at the decaying animatronic. "I wish you'd respond. I know you can hear me, Dad."

_I'm glad Amber is researching her dad's disappearance. That means I probably won't have to tell her where he is, _I thought. I waited around some more until it was 11:55P.M. I went to my office and settled down in my chair. I practiced my routine of playing audio and flipping cameras until it was 12:00A.M. I received my usual phone call and answered it.

"Uh, hello! Hello! Uh…this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed in both locations. Including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today constructing a false wall over the old door frame. Nothing was seen taken beforehand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room will not be mentioned to family, friends, or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Phone Guy said, and the call ended.

"Tell me something I don't know, buddy. I'm a few steps ahead of these phone calls," I chuckled to myself, flipping through my cameras. I found Springtrap in Cam 08, so I played audio in Cam 09. After a while of playing audio in rooms and rebooting systems, I realized I had lost Springtrap. "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" I repeated until I found him in Cam 04. "Speedy little fucker…"

I played audio to lead him back to Cam 10, but I was met with the familiar face of Balloon Boy, who was staring at me through the camera. I couldn't switch my cameras in time, so he attacked me and caused my systems to go offline.

"WHY AM I NOT USED TO THIS BY NOW?" I asked myself, rebooting my devices. After they went back online, I tried to locate Springtrap again. That's when my camera system went out. I was forced to guess where to play audio, which resulted in me playing it in Cam 05. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," I repeated as I rebooted my camera system.

That's when I heard movement in the vents. I quickly toggled the map and flipped through the vent cameras until I found him in Cam 15, which unfortunately is the vent closest to my office. I tried sealing the vent before he could get into my room, but it was too late. When I lowered my screen…there he was…

That horrendous smell I had become accustomed to, that decaying zombie-like appearance I was no longer effected by, and that horrible human being inside that I grew so close to…I was face-to-face with it. "No...No no no! I can't die here! Not after everything I've done!" I panicked, slowly backing away from Springtrap. I made a beeline to the hallway, and I heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind me.

_What do I do?! What do I do?! I can't run from him forever! _I thought as I looked around. _I FUCKING PASSED THE EXIT BY MY OFFICE! I have to get_ _to the front entrance! _I tried running to the entrance, but he had already beaten me there. _He probably used the fucking vents! How am I supposed to get away from him if he's always a step ahead of me?!_

I quickly turned around and ran to the exit by my office, but he beat me there again. I could feel tears filling my eyes. _What am I supposed to do?! _ I ran back and forth again and again. It was my only shot at staying alive.

I eventually ran out of breath and began to lose feeling in my legs. My lungs began to burn from inhaling a grey gas that had begun to fill the air. It made my eyes water even more and made them sting. When I took a whiff of it, I realized what it was.

_Smoke_, I realized. Smoke had begun to fill the building. _Why is there smoke? Does that mean…_ I felt heat from behind me. I turned around and saw flames covering the hallway. "F-FIRE!" I coughed, smoke filling my lungs. _That was my exit…I can't get out unless I confront Springtrap…I can't leave…! _I realized.

I began to run back to the front entrance, but my legs had become tired and it was becoming difficult to breathe, so I couldn't move very fast. When I turned the corner, I saw fire everywhere. "No…No no no!" I backed away from the fire and my back hit the wall. _I'm trapped…! I'm gonna die! After everything I've done…After everything I've went through…I'm gonna die! _

I collapsed in a coughing fit. "F-Fuck…!" I panted. "C-Can't…breathe!" I began to choke on the smoke that had filled my lungs. Everything hurt. My lungs burned from the smoke, my eyes stung with tears, my legs were weak from running, and my skin hurt from the heat that was slowly getting closer and closer to me. Then, everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of sirens and screaming. I was laying on the parking lot outside of Fazbear's Fright, staring at the starry sky that had dimmed from smoke. _Smoke…Fire! _I immediately sat up and saw the building burning down, fire trucks and police cars and ambulances all surrounding it.

"Krys!" Amber gasped, kneeling in front of me. "A-Are you okay?"

"…Not really…" I coughed. I looked at my hands, which had become black. "…How am I alive?"

"I don't know…we just found you leaning against a tree, passed out," Amber answered.

"N-No…I should be dead! I was trapped in the building and there was fire all around me! How did I get out here?"

"…Maybe someone got you out," Amber blinked. "Do you think that…?"

"Maybe…" I sighed. I slowly got up and watched the building burn down. "So this is it, huh?"

"What?"

"This is how it ends. This is how Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ends. All of the pain, all of the mystery, all of the joy…this is how it ends."

"Yeah…"

After staring at the burning building for a bit longer, I finally said, "We're not getting paid, are we?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

We stood there until the fire was finally put out. After putting my purple and white security hat that was on the ground beside me, I went to talk to Jake.

"Hey…sorry about the building burning down…I'm sure you'll still make a large profit if you auction off some of the items we can salvage," I whispered, my voice raspy from the smoke I had inhaled.

"I guess you're right…but all of that time…all of that money…all of that research…it was all pointless," he sighed.

"Not really," I smiled weakly. "I discovered some stuff that changed my life."

"Huh?"

"N-Never mind," I chuckled quietly.

"Uh…okay?"

When it was okay to enter the remains of the burned down fright attraction, I went inside and looked around for anything that could've survived the fire. I went to my office, or what was left of it, and saw a single hat sitting on my desk. I blinked, confused at its untouched state. It wasn't burned or dirty. I picked it up and smiled.

I continued to search the office and saw a plushie that wasn't there before. It was a Golden Bonnie plushie, but it was burned. One of its ears were burned off and its fur was scorched in some places, making it resemble Springtrap more than Golden Bonnie.

"I guess I'll keep these," I smiled, hugging the plushie and the hat to my chest. I exited through the back. I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye. It had a golden-green tint to it, and it appeared to be decaying. A rotting smell mixed with smoke reached my nose, and I realized who it was. However, I didn't do anything about it. I didn't scream. I didn't stop him. I just ignored it. Maybe it was because I was beyond exhausted from the events of the night. Maybe it was because I wanted him to leave. I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep.

I met Amber at the front of the burned down Fazbear's Fright and she drove me to my apartment, since I was too tired to drive. When we got there, she said, "So…I researched where my dad went…I found out…I just hope he's not like your dad…I hope he's at rest."

"Me, too," I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," she waved.

I closed my door and immediately laid down on my bed, but not before getting one final email. I slowly went to my computer and opened the email. It was the final mini game Black had sent to me. "Why am I playing this again?" I mumbled, my voice raspy from the smoke I'd inhaled earlier.

I played as the crying child again and I walked to the safe room, as I usually did. I saw the animatronics scattered on the ground before I entered. Again, the Purple Guy…Dad, began to panic at the sight of the crying child and was forced to hide inside of the Springtrap suit, which led to his demise, as it had before. This time, though, after Dad slowly fell to the ground, the crying children disappeared.

After the game closed on its own, I received another email. I opened it up and saw that it was the picture I had been sent before with the animatronic heads lit up, sitting on a table, but his time, the lights in their heads had gone out, and instead of the words at the top saying "Bad ending," it just said "the end."

I smiled to myself, knowing it was finally over. The legacy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had finally ended. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

The next day, Amber and I went stopped by the parking lot of the burned down horror attraction to watch all of the salvaged items being auctioned off. I was able to get all of the plushies, and Amber got the Foxy head that was on the wall. The items didn't last too long, since everyone wanted to get their hands on whatever was left.

"Sorry again about the building," I apologized.

"It's fine," Jake sighed. "I still made a profit from the items auctioned off."

"Well, I guess that's something," Amber smiled. "I wonder how it started…"

"It was probably caused by faulty wiring," Jake said.

"You guys didn't do a good job on making sure nothing catches on fire," I chuckled.

"Yeah…"

After a bit more talking about the building, we finally went our separate ways. "I wonder what we're gonna do. Now we don't have any jobs," Amber sighed.

"…I have a few ideas," I admitted.

"Eh? What are they?" she asked.

"I wanted to open a pizzeria."

"What? Why?"

"To honor Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Do you wanna repeat the events of that place or something?"

"No! It'll just be a normal family pizzeria. No animatronics. No murders. Nothing like that."

"That'll take a lot of work, though."

"I know, but I'm okay with that."

"Alright, if you really want to…I guess I'll help you out," she smiled.

"Thanks."'

"Don't mention it."

After a bit more chatting, we split up. She went back to her apartment and I went to the store to get a few things. I went to the local park afterwards and stood at the top of the highest hill.

In my hands, I held six balloons. One brown, one yellow, one purple, one red, one gold, and one black. Then, all at once, I released them into the air. I watched them float away until they were out of sight. "Goodbye, kiddos," I smiled, and then I left.

* * *

A few years passed, and Amber and I opened up Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, which was a huge success. It caught the attention of the people who grew up with Fazbear's Entertainment, like Amber and I, and also people who were just intrigued by the place.

"We did it," I smiled.

"Yep," Amber said. "Hey, why do you always wear that top hat? You started wearing it when we opened the place and you never stopped."

I blinked and took off the top hat I'd found in the burned down horror attraction two years earlier. "I just wear it as a tribute to Freddy Fazbear. I found it in Fazbear's Fright after it burned down in perfect condition."

"That's really cool! Do you think it's the actual Freddy hat?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you look cool in it, so don't quit wearing it. The customers seem to like it, too."

"Really? I didn't notice," I blinked.

"Hey, are we gonna release the balloons after work?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" I nodded.

I made it a tradition in the pizzeria. On the day I'd release the balloons for the dead children two years ago, I make all of the employees release balloons. I thought I'd be nice for the children to know that they weren't forgotten.

"Okay. Just making sure," she said. "I'm gonna get back to work. You probably should, too."

"I will," I smiled as she left.

After she left, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked to see what it was, and I noticed it was an email from that mysterious source that had sent me the mini games two years ago. The only thing it said was, "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddos," I smiled.

Then I put my phone away and got back to running the business I'd run for the rest of my life up until I retired.

* * *

**And that's it! Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is finally over! It was a ton of fun to write, and I'm glad to see that people enjoyed it. By the way, the hat she found was the hat that is currently Scott's website. I know the story was kinda rushed, but I wrote it near the end of Spring Break, so I had to finish it before school started back up again. I probably wouldn't even finish this if school got in the way, so yeah:P Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See ya in the next story!**


End file.
